In general, many of the positioning systems rely on timing measurements that may be used to calculate ranges. An example for such a system is a global positioning system (GPS).
IEEE 802.11v standard for Information Technology—Telecommunications and information exchange between systems—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) specifications Amendment 8: IEEE 802.11 Wireless Network Management (“the IEEE 802.11v standard”), defines a timing measurement that may be used for positioning of a device.
However, the accuracy of this measurement according to the IEEE 802.11v standard is not sufficient for indoor positioning and navigation, e.g., because a range measurement error is above 1 meter. For example, the IEEE 802.11v standard defines a maximum resolution of 10 nanoseconds, which is not sufficient for indoor positioning and/or indoor navigation.